


Girl Time by Angelsaves [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Girl Time by Angelsaves read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Peggy and Angie enjoy some schnapps, and some oral sex. A tag to Episode 3, "Time and Tide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time by Angelsaves [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175468) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



**Title** : Girl Time  
**Author** : angelsaves  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Agent Carter, Marvel Cinematic Universe  
**Character** : Peggy/Angie  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Peggy and Angie enjoy some schnapps, and some oral sex. A tag to Episode 3, "Time and Tide."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3175468)  
**Length** 0:03:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/%5BAgent%20Carter%5D%20Girl%20Time.mp3.zip)


End file.
